Eine zweite Chance
by RegalApplePie
Summary: Es ist Heiliger Abend und Regina betrauert den Verlust Robins. Sie ist gezwungen ohne ihn weiterzumachen und stellt sich ihrer Schuld, doch Weihnachten ist bekanntlich die Zeit, in der Wunder geschehen. OQ


Der Geruch von Schnee lag in der Luft und füllte Reginas Lungen. Schneeflocken rieselten aus einem weißen Himmel, verweilten kontrastreich auf ihrem schwarzen Haar, ehe sie verendeten und eine feuchte Kälte zurückließen. Das Gras, sonst grün und frisch, lag steif unter einer dünnen Schneeschicht und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Regina konnte ihren Atem sehen, der sich träge vor ihrem Gesicht in weißen Nebel verwandelte. Mühsam ging sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Der Boden war rutschig und vielleicht war es nicht die intelligenteste Idee, mit solch hohen Absätzen den Weg zu beschreiten, doch ihre Gedanken verdrängten ihre Torheit. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Strauß mit nur drei Rosen; weiß wie auch bald die Landschaft um sie herum erstrahlen würde. Ihr Herz klopfte in einem unstetigen Takt, als wäre es jeden Schlages müde, gar überdrüssig geworden. Wie sehr hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen gewünscht, dass es einfach seine Arbeit einstellen würde, um sie von der Gewalt ihrer Gefühle zu befreien, doch diese Gnade wurde ihr nicht zu Teil. Stattdessen erinnerte sie jeder Herzschlag daran, dass es unvollkommen war, dass etwas fehlte und ihre Seele, zerrissen und geschlagen, in ihrem Innern schmerzte. Ein Schmerz, der ihr viel zu vertraut war, doch an den sie sich in all den Jahren ihres langen Lebens niemals würde gewöhnen können. Es gab Zeiten, da konnte sie ihn verdrängen, da konnte sie sich mit so viel Pflichten und Arbeiten beschäftigen, dass sie glaubte, das Sehnen und den damit verbundenen Schmerz, endlich überwunden zu haben, doch wenn die Geschäftigkeit nachließ und alle Arbeit getan war, dann bemerkte sie ihn. Stärker und fester, als wäre er wütend, dass sie ihn für einige Augenblicke nicht beachtet hatte. Regina verfestigte den Griff um die Blumen. Neben dem falschen Schuhwerk hatte sie vergessen Handschuhe anzuziehen und nun begannen ihre Finger steif vor Kälte zu werden, doch auch das ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Für einen Moment blieb sie stehen und hob ihren Blick, um sich zu orientieren. Die grauen Steine waren bereits mit Schnee bedeckt und verbargen die Namen all derer, die den Kampf, welches sich Leben nannte, bereits vollendet hatten. Sie kannte den Weg zu ihrem Ziel auswendig, ein Weg der ihr mittlerweile ins Blut übergegangen war, auch wenn sie Wochen gebraucht hatte, sich diesem Gang zu stellen, bevor er ihr zu Gewohnheit werden konnte, doch der Schnee verwirrte sie ein wenig. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blieb an einem Stein hängen. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, wer dort lag. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, während ihr Körper sich versteifte und ein Zittern sie erfasste. Vor ihrem innerem Auge blitzen Bilder auf, wie Schlaglichter in völliger Dunkelheit. Es waren nicht ihre Erinnerungen und trotzdem waren sie es doch, auf groteske Art und Weise. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können bewegte sie sich zu dem Stein, beugte sich hinunter und wischte mit einer Hand den Schnee zu Seite.

 _Zelena Mills_

Die Kälte stach in ihren Fingern. Nur ihr Name stand drauf. Keine Widmung, kein letzter Gruß oder Erinnerung, wer sie war. Nur ein Name, als letzte und alles zu erwartende Form des Respekt für eine Blutsverwandte. Ein eisiger Schauer jagte über ihre Wirbelsäule, als sie sich an die erste Begegnung mit ihr erinnerte, den ersten Kampf in einer Reihe vieler Kämpfe. Sie wollte sie verfluchen und diese Erinnerung aus ihrem Verstand brennen, doch das konnte sie nicht, denn es war auch eine der ersten Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihm teilte. Ihm, der nichts Falsches getan hatte, als sie zu lieben und dafür einen zu hohen Preis bezahlt hatte. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen. Sie wollte sich an Zelenas Grab nicht an Robin erinnern, nicht bei der Frau, die für seinen Untergang mit verantwortlich war. Sie starrte auf den Namen bis ihr Blick sich verwässerte und der Friedhof um sie herum verschwand. Ihr war, als könnte sie Zelenas Stimme in ihren Ohren hören, ihr Gejammer und Geheule, ihre Drohungen. Sie war schwach zu der Zeit, gelähmt von der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Persönlichkeit gespalten hatte und auch wenn sie und die Böse Königin zwei Körper besaßen, so waren sie verbunden. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Kraft und das Feuer fehlte, sich gegen ihre Schwester zu stellen, doch nicht der bösen Königin. Sie war es von je her gewesen, die mit der Gewalt ihrer Gefühle nie zurechtkam. Sie war es, die alles viel zu tief spürte, ganz gleich, ob es Liebe oder Hass war. Ihr Leben und Denken drehte sich seit jungen Jahren nur um Rache und die sollte sie bekommen. Zelena hatte sich verschätzt, wie so oft, hatte sie sich blenden lassen von ihrer Eifersucht und ihrem Temperament und nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schmerz in der Königin wieder die Oberhand gewinnen würde, nun da sie von Regina, der mitfühlenden und gut sein wollenden Regina, getrennt war. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, den nur eine der Schwestern gewinnen konnte. Regina stand bloß daneben, unfähig und zu träge ihr anderes Ich aufzuhalten. Und als die Königin den Finalen Stoß ausführte, konnte die Andere nicht mehr parieren. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, in denen Zelena Blick verriet, dass sie ihrer Niederlage realisiert und alles Leben aus ihr wich. Regina war, als könnte sie die böse Königin noch immer vor Anstrengung keuchend auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Es waren die Tränen der Königin, die Reginas Körper mit Leben füllten und ihn endlich in Bewegung setzte. Sie selbst hatte keine Tränen, war noch viel zu sehr geschockt über den Kampf, den sie schweigend mitangesehen hatte. Doch als ihr Blick auf ihr weinendes und schluchzendes alter Ego fiel, bekam die Eisschicht um ihre Gedanken einen Riss. Sie ließ sich neben sie auf die Knie fallen und zog das weinende Bündel Leben in ihre Arme, um sie sanft zu wiegen. Sie konnte den Schmerz, wie ein leises Echo in ihrer Brust spüren und mochte sich nicht ausmalen, mit welcher Intensität er im Innern der Königin wallte. Regina fürchtete sich vor dem was kommen musste, doch sie konnte sich nicht länger davor sträuben. Bewusste suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, die diesem Alptraum ein Ende und sie nahtlos in einen Neuen katapultieren würde.

„Er ist und bleibt tot und keine Rache dieser Welt bringt ihn zurück. Das weißt du..." Sie küsste ihre Stirn und wiegte sie weiter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Das hat es damals nicht und es wird auch heute so nicht funktionieren."

Sie löste sich leicht von der Königin und schaute in ihr verweintes Gesicht. Sie suchte nach etwas, das ihr verriet, dass sie verstand und als sie es fand, schloss sie ihre Augen, bevor ein neuer Schwall Tränen aus diesen herausströmen konnte. „Du kannst nicht ohne mich...und ich nicht ohne dich...", erinnerte sie ihr Alter Ego an die Tatsache, derer sie sich von Anfang an bewusst war, doch die sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Die Königin brauchte das Zartgefühl Reginas, brauchte den Glauben, den das Mädchen einst besessen hatte, bevor er ihr auf grausame Art und Weise genommen wurde und Regina brauchte das Feuer der Königin.

„So sei es...", wisperte die Königin mit gebrochener Stimme, bäumte sich auf und küsste Reginas Stirn. Licht strahlte aus, verschluckte jedes Geräusch um sie herum und als das Licht verschwand,saß Regina einsam neben dem Leichnam ihrer Schwester. Ein Chaos der Gefühle, brach über sie herein, wie die aufgewühlte See sich an einem stürmischen Tag, an steinigen Klippen brach. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, als die Betäubung, die sie verspürte, seit sich ihrer Persönlichkeiten gespalten hatten, mit einem mal verschwand und sie wieder ganz sie selber war. Mit allen Dämonen, mit all der Finsternis, aber auch mit dem Licht, das die Dunkelheit in ihr in Schach hielt. Erst in diesem Augenblick realisierte sie den Verlust, der ihre Seele in Stücke zerriss.

Regina blinzelte und klärte ihren Blick. Schneeflocken hatten sich in ihren Wimpern verfangen und zogen eine kalte, feuchte Bahn über ihre Wangen, als sie schlussendlich schmolzen. Mit einer bestimmten Bewegung wischte sie die falschen Tränen, diese Tränen des Himmels aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich vom Grab ihrer Schwester ab. Ihre Hände zitterten. Ein blauer Schatten hatte sich über die dünne Haut gelegt, doch Regina umklammerte die Rosen fest. Der Schmerz war einer angenehmen Taubheit gewichen und so setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Sie bog zwei Mal ab und marschierte geradewegs zu Robins Grab. Dort angekommen blieb sie einige Augenblicke schweigend davor stehen und beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die den Stein mehr und mehr verhüllten, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und die Inschrift frei wischte.

Der Name löste die erste Träne aus ihren Augen, doch sie schämte sich nicht. Regina tätigte einen tiefen Seufzer und lächelte mit tränenverhangendem Blick.

„Hi." Sie beugte sich hinunter, legte die drei weißen Rosen vor dem Stein und begradigte sich wieder. Abermals fiel ihr die Inschrift ins Auge und als der Name ihres Seelenverwandten, nichts weiter als verschwommene Buchstaben war, las sie die Worte, die dort drunter standen.

 _Geliebter Vater, treuer Freund, Seelenverwandter_

Regina schluckte und konnte die aufkommenden Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Ein leises Schluchzen entfleuchte ihrer Kehle, während die Worte tief in Leib und Seele einschnitten. Wieder überkam sie das Gefühl großer Schuld. Es lag an ihr, dass ihr nicht mehr, als dieses Grab geblieben war, anstatt ihren Seelenverwandten bei sich zu wissen. Es war ihre Schuld, ihr Dasein auf dieser Welt, dass Schritt für Schritt zu diesem Ende geführt hatte. Ihre Feigheit, viele Jahre zuvor, als sie vor ihm weggelaufen und einen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, der nicht nur von viele Leichen, sondern gebrochenen Träumen und Wünschen gesäumt war, brachte sie hier hin, an Robins Grab. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge badete sie in der Pein, die sein Ableben mit sich brachte, als sie plötzlich ein leises, gedämpftes Knacken vernahm. Hastig fuhr ihre Hand über ihr Gesicht und wischte sich die Tränen von den geröteten Wangen, als wären sie etwas unanständiges, während sie sich umschaute. Sie konnte nichts erkennen und war gerade dabei sich selbst zu schelten, als sie ihren Blick wieder zum Grab hinwandte und zusammenzuckte.  
„Was zur...", sie hielt sich zurück den Fluch auszustoßen, angesichts dessen, wo sie sich befand, doch ihr Blick durchbohrte Blue, die sich mit einem, mit roten Blumen gefüllten Weidekörbchen bückte und eine der Blumen auf das Grab legte. Die Fee richtete sich schweigend wieder auf, stellte sich neben Regina und besah sich ihr Werk, während sie endlich das Wort an die andere Frau richtete.

„Heute ist Heilig Abend. Ich komme jedes Jahr hier her und schmücke die Gräber." Schweigen breitete sich wie eine schwere Decke über die beiden Frauen aus, während beide ihre Blicke in dem Rot der Blumen verloren. Ein neuer Schwall Tränen flutete aus Reginas Augen, als die Fee sie daran erinnerte, welcher Tag heute war und was ihr noch alles bevorstand. Sie hatte absichtlich den Morgen gewählt, um in der Stille und Einsamkeit des Friedhofes, weinen zu können, um danach für ihren Sohn und ihre Ziehtochter wieder ein Lächeln tragen zu können, um ihnen den Zauber der Weihnacht nicht vorzuenthalten.

„Dieses Jahr sind es mehr Gräber, ich hege die Befürchtung, dass ich zu wenig Blumen habe.", sprach Blue weiter, ohne auf Reginas Tränen einzugehen. Regina war froh darüber, denn sie verabscheute es, wenn man sie so schwach sah, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft. Ein kleines Aufflackern, des Temperaments der Königin schaffte es jedoch für einen Moment, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Genaugenommen, sollte dieses Grab nicht existieren." Verbitterung und Trauer mischten sich in den schnippischen Ton, den Regina an den Tag legte. Sie wollte das Blue verschwand, wollte endlich wieder allein sein, doch die Fee und Mutter Oberin des Konvents schien das nicht zu merken, denn sie blieb.

„Deine Trauer aber nicht und deswegen ist es gut, dass du diesen Ort hast." Regina versuchte den Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten, doch sie ließen sich, wie Mücken in einer lauen Sommernacht, nicht verscheuchen. Stattdessen, schnürten sie ihr die Kehle zu.

„Hier kannst du dich an ihn erinnern, mit ihm sprechen und seinen Verlust verarbeiten."

Regina schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf. Sie traute ihrer Stimme noch nicht, also schwieg sie beharrlich, in der Hoffnung Blue wäre dieses Gespräch zu eintönig und würde weiter ziehen.

„Irgendwann wird es besser." Blue legte einen Hand zaghaft auf Reginas Unterarm, doch sie zog diesen weg, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Reginas Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und ihre Stimme klang bestimmend, aber leise.  
„Nein, wird es nicht. Ich sollte da liegen und nicht er. Ich habe Angst und Schrecken und Unheil über so viele gebracht und nicht er. Ich war nicht bei Verstand genug, meiner Schwester Einhalt zu gebieten und mich hätte Hades Zorn treffen sollen und nicht ihn." All die Schuld, die Nachts an ihrem Herzen nagte und ihren Verstand in Raserei verfallen ließ, fand den Weg nach draußen. Die Worte flossen wie ein reißender Fluss aus ihren Lippen und verhallten in der kalten Winterluft, während sie sich weiter ihre Schuld eingestand.  
„Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen und nicht er mich." Es war raus. Der Stachel in ihrem Herzen, der mit jedem Tag mehr eiterte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sein Leben für das ihre hingeben hatte. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt, hatte es verschwiegen, dass Robin sich für sie geopfert hatte. Es war der höchste Beweis seiner Zuneigung. Er hatte ihr vergeben, hatte ihre Dämonen nicht nur gesehen sondern gebändigt, hatte ihre Vergangenheit getilgt und ihrer nicht mehr gedacht. Er hatte gesehen, was in ihr steckte, was sie unter Masken und Mauern verbarg und er hatte ihr ihre vergangenen Sünden nicht einmal vorgehalten. Zum Schluss gab er sein Leben, weil er überzeugt war, dass das Ihre Wert besaß, auch wenn sie es nicht erkennen konnte.

„Er hat mir einen unbezahlbaren Wert gegeben,", flüsterte Regina und schluckte schwer.

„Und ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen oder retten. Was nützt es, dass ich so viel Macht besitze, dass ich Magie besitze, wenn ich ihn nicht retten konnte." Die Frage schwebte zwischen den Frauen, als wartete sie darauf, dass einer der beiden, ihr endlich eine Antwort gab. Ein leichter Wind kam und bewegte die Blumen auf dem Grab.

„Weißt du, Rumpelstilzchen lag falsch."

Regina verengte die Augen und legte ihre Stirn kraus. Sie wollte nachhaken, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, was Blue meinte, sprach sie weiter.

„Er hat immer davon geredet, dass er in das Land ohne Magie möchte, um seinen Sohn zu finden. Und als er hier war, da hat er alles daran gesetzt, dass die Magie, wie wir sie kennen, auch hier Einzug hält und was hat ihm das gebracht?"

Reginas Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, welche Persönlichkeit gewinnen sollte. Die Königin, die mit Genugtuung lächeln wollte, dass der Wicht trotz all der Macht alles verloren hatte, oder Regina die wusste, wie Verlust sich anfühlte.

„Diese Welt hat eine eigene Form von Magie. Eine Magie, die anders ist, als unsere und doch überall zu finden ist." Regina verstand immer noch nicht und so drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Blue, um ihr weiter zu lauschen.

„Hier sind andere Kräfte am Werk, Kräfte so mächtig, dass sie selbst den Tod überwinden." Blue machte einen Kopfdeut in die Richtung eines anderen Grabsteins, das mit einem Kreuz verziert war.

„Das ist ein eigenes Buch mit Geschichten voller Wunder und Geheimnisse, aber auch mit so viel Liebe, wie wir sie in unserer Welt nur unter bestimmten Umständen gefunden haben." Regina wandte sich wieder ab. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie die Liebe im Herzen begriff, die Blue beschrieb. Blues Worte beschworen Robins Gesicht vor ihrem innerem Auge herauf und mit ihm, diese bedingungslose Liebe, die er ihr nicht nur geschenkt, sondern in ihr entfacht hatte. Sie wusste, es war nur ein billiger Abklatsch von dem was Blue berichtete, doch es reichte aus, um ihr weiter zuzuhören.

„Und auch, wenn wir unsere eigene Magie haben, so gedenken wir wenigstens zwei Mal im Jahr, an diese Kraft, diesen Gott, dessen Kutte ich trage und unter dessen Kreuz ich schlafe." Sie schaute kurz in Richtung des Klosters, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Und wenn ich irgendetwas in all der Zeit gelernt habe, dann dass er keine anderen Götter neben sich duldet." Regina zuckte zusammen, als sie Blues Hand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Nur ein leichter Druck, der ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. In Blues Augen lag der Ausdruck eines wohlwissenden Lächelns. Hades, war ein solcher Gott, der in dieser Welt nicht geduldet werden würde. Doch Regina wusste nicht, wie sie das trösten sollte, wie ihr dieses Wissen über den Verlust hinweg helfen sollte, also lächelte sie nur müde und schwieg. Die Fee fasste unter die Blumen in ihrem Korb und zog ein gefaltetes Blatt heraus.

„Hier, ich weiß, dass du Henry immer die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorgelesen hast, vielleicht wollt ihr heute mal einen Schritt weiter gehen. Wir haben schon so manches Wunder in der heiligen Nacht erlebt und sei es nur das Wunder des Trostes und der Beruhigung einer aufgescheuchten Seele."

Sie reichte Regina das Blatt und erklärte.  
„Hier stehen die Uhrzeiten für die verschiedenen Messen." Blue schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter ihres Weges. Regina hielt das Blatt in ihren kalten Fingern, zerknüllte es und steckte es in ihrer Manteltasche. Dann wandte sie sich nochmal dem Grab mit Robins Namen zu. Sie küsste die Spitzen ihres Mittel und Zeigefingers und legte sie auf den kalten Stein, direkt unter seinem Namen. Ihre Stimme war schwer von Emotionen, als sie flüsterte:  
„Frohe Weihnachten."

* * *

Der Tag war dem Abend gewichen und breitete seinen dunklen Mantel über das Städtchen. Schneeflocken wirbelten in dem orangefarbenen Licht der Straßenlaternen und hüllten Häuser, Straßen und Autos in weiße Stille. Regina saß auf Decken und Kissen vor dem prächtig geschmückten Tannenbaum. Lichter brannten an den grünen Zweigen und auf der Spitze thronte ein leuchtender Engel, der die Farbe in dem Takt einer imaginären Melodie wechselte. In ihren Armen hielt sie das kleine Mädchen und reichte ihr die Flasche, während Henry neben ihr saß und sich an einem Teller Kekse gütlich tat. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Regina vollkommen. Es war Henrys Idee, dass sie es dieses Jahr wieder traditionell feiern sollten. In ihrem Innern wusste Regina, dass der Junge viel zu sensibel war, um ihren Schmerz nicht zu bemerken und verstand, was er vor hatte. Ein Teil von ihr, war Stolz auf ihren Jungen, der ihr so viel Trost spenden wollte, ohne sie in die Verlegenheit zu bringen, ihren Kummer offen anzusprechen. Und es hatte sie getröstet gemeinsam zu backen und den Baum zu schmücken, auch wenn daran die kleine Bedingung geknöpft war, dass sie keine Magie verwenden durfte, weil es diese in den Jahren vor dem Brechen des Fluches auch nicht gab. Etwas, das sie an diesem Tag nicht vermisste. Regina blickte in das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchen und mit einem Schlag, war der Frieden verschwunden und machte Platz für das nagende Gefühl der Schuld, von dem sie glaubte, dass sie es niemals loswerden würde. Das kleine Mädchen hielt mit dem Saugen inne und schenkte ihrer Ziehmutter einen unwillkürliches Lächeln, ehe sie von neuem zu trinken begann. In Reginas Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, den sie zu schlucken versuchte, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Das Kind hatte das Lächeln ihres Vaters und so sehr sie dieses Lächeln liebte, so gleichsam schmerzte es. Sie war in ihren trüber werdenden Gedanken gefangen, als Henrys Stimme sie langsam aus der Kümmernis heraus lotste und sie zwang wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu verweilen. Ein müdes, aber ehrliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, als sie ihren Blick auf den Jungen legte und sprach:

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht zugehört."

„Das hab ich gemerkt", gab Henry zurück „Ich fragte, ob es dir was ausmacht, wenn wir unsere Tradition ein bisschen verändern." Regina legte ihre Stirn in Falten, doch Henry erklärte weiter, während er eine altes, abgewetztes Buch vor ihre Nase hin und her schwenkte: „Ich finde, ich sollte heute die Weihnachtsgeschichte lesen. Row war heute schon den ganzen Tag so unruhig und es beruhigt sie nun mal, wenn sie in deinem Arm liegt. Und...außerdem...", er druckste rum und entlockte Regina ein seliges Lächeln, als seine Wangen sich rot verfärbten. „Ich bin etwas zu alt, als dass meine Mutter mir noch die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorliest. Also kann ich sie doch Row vorlesen."

 _Du bist überhaupt nicht zu alt, du bist mein kleiner Prinz und der wirst du immer bleiben_

dachte Regina, doch sie antwortete ihm mit einem Nicken.

„Immerhin ist es ihr erstes Weihnachten. Für sie wird es dann eine Tradition sein.", sagte Henry, setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben seine Mutter und Ziehschwester, legte das Buch in seinen Schoß und öffnete es. Er hielt inne, als überlegte er, doch dann beugte er sich zu dem trinkendem Baby und hauchte der weichen Stirn einen Kuss auf.

„Ich bin zwar nicht Roland, aber ich verspreche dir, mich wie ein großer Bruder um dich zu kümmern." Er presste seine Lippen zu einem schüchternem Lächeln zusammen und blickte seiner Mutter ins Gesicht. Regina schluckte bei der Erwähnung von Rolands Namen.  
„Es wäre auch sein erstes Weihnachten gewesen, ich glaub das hätte ihm hier alles gut gefallen.", sinnierte Henry seufzend und begann zu lesen:

„Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, dass ein Gebot von dem Kaiser Augustus ausging …."

Henrys Stimme trug Regina in ihren Gedanken weit weg. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Arm, das die Flasche geleert und nun mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck und großen Augen der Geschichte lauschte. In Reginas Kopf hallte Rolands Name. Sein Gesicht erschien vor ihrem innerem Auge, das verschmitzte Grinse und sein lockiges Haar. Ohne Erbarmen und ohne, dass sie es beeinflussen konnte, legte sich eine eisige Pranke auf ihre Innereien und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Sie hätte weinen können, doch sie verbarg diesen Wunsch, hinter einem starren Blick, als würde sie aufmerksam der altbekannten Erzählung lauschen. Die Worte verschwammen zu einem Rauschen in ihren Ohren, bevor sie sich in die garstige Stimme verwandelte, die ihr immer wieder ihre Schuld vor Augen führte. Sie war so betäubt gewesen nach seinem Tod, so benommen von der Abspaltung der Königin, dass sie Robins Sohn ohne Abschied in die Wildnis einer anderen Welt entließ, während die Schwester des Jungen in ihren Armen lag. Sie hatte abermals versagt, war abermals nicht sie selbst gewesen und hatte damit noch mehr Schuld auf sich geladen. Eine weiteres Versagen, welches sie sich nicht verzeihen würde können. Wie weit entfernt drang allmählich Henrys Stimme wieder durch die Nebelwand ihrer Gedanken, nur um ihre Gedankengänge erneut anzufeuern und sie in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Wieder sah sie sich in in diesem Haus und wieder sah sie sich mit Henry vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, sah wie sie dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Schoß die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorlas, bis er einschlief, nur um dann weiter zu lesen. Für sich selbst, in dieses Buch einzutauchen, welches sie auf seltsame Art und Weise berührt hatte. Es erinnerte sie an ihre alte Heimat. An die Geschichten, des großen Schöpfers, mit seinem Licht, dass die Welt erhellt. Auch in dieser Welt redete man von diesem Licht und Regina kam nicht drum herum Vergleiche zu ziehen und sich zu Fragen, ob der große Schöpfer mit seinen Sternen in jedem Reich einen Platz hatte; einen anderen Namen, doch immer das gleiche Licht. Sie konnte sich drauf keine Antwort geben und als sie es doch versuchte, bekam sie gerade noch mit, dass Henry zu Ende gelesen hatte und sie zufrieden anschaute.  
„Danke Henry, ich glaub unserer kleinen Row hat es gefallen. Siehst du, sie schläft tief und fest."

„Bin ich wirklich so einschläfernd?"

„Nein, das ist ein Zeichen, dass man gut ist. Du bist mir auch immer eingeschlafen. Ich glaub du warst schon in der Schule, als du die Geschichte das erste Mal ganz und zusammenhängend gehört hast.", schmunzelte Regina, löste eine Hand von dem Baby und streichelte über seine Wange. Henry schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln und nickte ergebend, bevor er auf den Wohnzimmertisch blickte und ausrief.

„Oh, wie lange sitzen wir hier schon? Die Kerzen sind schon abgebrannt."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Henry auf seine Füße, eilte zum Wohnzimmerschrank und öffnete eine Schublade. Danach kehrte er mit einer handvoll Teelichtern zurück, tauschte sie gegen die Abgebrannten aus und sah sich suchend um.

„Wo sind die Streichhölzer?"

„Die sind leer, Moment!", erklärte Regina, löste eine Hand von der kleinen Row und richtete sie auf die Kerzen, doch bevor sie die Magie wirken konnte, rief Henry dazwischen:  
„Nein, Mum! Keine Magie!"

Regina seufzte theatralisch, sagte aber dann:  
„Na gut, in meiner Manteltasche sind noch welche." Sie beobachtete ihren Sohn dabei, wie er den Wohnraum verließ und kurz darauf zurückkehrte. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Blatt und schaute sie fragend an.

„Was ist das?"

Regina brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Blue ihr einen Infozettel zugesteckt hatte und als sie seine Frage beantwortete, hörte sie ihn sagen:  
„Dann lass uns doch heute dahin. Eine neue Tradition für dich, mich und Row. Komm schon Mum, du...ich meine wir können ein bisschen Abwechslung gut vertragen." Der erwartungsvolle Ausdruck in Henrys Gesicht ließ Regina einlenken, obwohl ihr nicht der Sinn danach stand, eine Messe im Konvent zu besuchen, doch ihr kleiner Prinz hatte ihr diesen besonderen Tag geschenkt und so war sie mehr als gewillt sich seinem Willen zu beugen.  
„Okay, aber zieh dir was wärmeres an, es ist kalt draußen."

„Wird erledigt."

* * *

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als sie mit Henry und dem kleinen Mädchen aus der Messe zurückkehrte. Sie hatte Henry erlaubt schon ein Geschenk zu öffnen, bevor sie ihn und das kleine Bündel Leben ins Bett gebracht hatte. Nun saß sie in dem schweren Sessel, hielt das halb gefüllte Whiskyglas in ihrer Hand, es war nicht das erste Glas in dieser Nacht, und starrte auf die Lichter des Tannenbaumes. Auf ihrem Schoß lag das Buch mit der Weihnachtgeschichte, doch ihre Gedanken fanden keinen Zugang zu der kleinen Stadt Bethlehem und dem Wunder, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Stattdessen sorgte der Whiskey dafür, dass ihre Gedanken träge durch ihren Verstand waberten und sich mit verschiedenen Emotionen vermischten. In ihrer Seele zerrte es, als suchte sie nach einem Teil, welches unwiederbringlich verloren war. Sie hätte weinen können, doch ein letzter Hauch von Stolz hielt den Tränen stand. Eine letzte Barrikade, in einer aussichtslosen Schlacht. Sie hatte schon so viele vergossen und egal, wie viele sie noch vergießen würde, Robin war nicht mehr und obwohl ihr sein Verlust bewusst war, weigerte sie sich einzugestehen, dass er tot war. Ein kleiner Teil, ein naiver Teil in ihrem Innern jedoch, wisperte unaufhörlich, dass Hades Fluch über das Sterben hinausging. Mit einem Ruck, als wollte sie sich selbst aus ihren schmerzenden Gedanken reißen, hob sie das Glas und leerte es in wenigen Zügen. Die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit brannte angenehm in ihrer Speiseröhre und half ihr sich wieder zu fangen, doch kaum verendete das Gesöff warm in ihrem Magen und verdrängte die ablenkende Schärfe, fühlte sie wieder den Schmerz. Regina sog die Luft tief ein und entließ sie in einem langgezogenen Seufzer. Auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung ihrer Hände, schlug sie das Buch auf und verlor sich in der monotonen Schrift. Sie fokussierte ihren Blick auf die Worte, doch es half alles nichts. Immer wieder verschwammen die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen und formten sich neu in ihrem Verstand. Für einen Augenblick war sie wieder in der Messe und lauschte den Worten des Pastors. Worte über Schuld und Vergebung, über die Herrlichkeit des Vaters, der sich weder in die Karten blicken ließ, noch seine Ehre rauben lassen würde. Ein zynische Auflachen entfleuchte ihrer Kehle, als sie frustriert in die Einsamkeit nuschelte.

„Das hat ihn auch nicht gerettet."

Plötzlich löste sich die erste Träne und bahnte sich ihren salzigen Weg über ihre Wange. Regina fühlte sich wie in einen Schock versetzt. Sie ließ das leere Glas aus ihrer Hand fallen und krallte ihre Nägel in die Armlehne des Sessel. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, als eine neue Woge der Emotionen über ihr hinein brach und die Barrikade einriss. Aus ihren Augen quollen Tränen, etwas in ihrem Innern brach. Ihr war, als würde nicht nur die Schuld an Robins Tod, unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche geschwemmt werden, sondern tief verborgene und gut begrabene Gefühlsgewalten, mit ihr hinauf gespült werden. All der Hass, den sie in den Jahren verspürt hatte, die Angriffe und Flüche, selbst die Toten, die ihr Leben dank ihr lassen mussten, wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum und vermischten sich mit Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit. Es tat weh darüber nachzudenken, was alles geschehen war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem sie halb betrunken vor dem Tannenbaum saß und noch während sie in diesem Sturm gefangen war, kam es schluchzend über ihre Lippen.

„Es ist meine Schuld, ganz allein meine. All das Leid, dass ich über die Menschen gebracht habe, die Feigheit, vor ihm wegzulaufen, ich hab es nicht anders verdient.", bekannte sie unter Tränen und presste das Buch an ihre Brust, um sich an irgendetwas klammern zu können. Kaum waren diese Worte draußen, tätigte sie einen tiefen Atemzug und spürte, wie eine Last von ihrer Schulter genommen wurde. Ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder, auch wenn der Tränenfluss noch nicht versiegte. Erschöpft zog Regina die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und kuschelte sich in die Kissen, des Sessels. Dabei, nuschelte sie immer zu.  
„Es tut mir Leid, so Leid...", bis sie ihre Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und schlussendlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

* * *

Die Nacht war noch lange nicht dem Tag gewichen, als Regina urplötzlich aus ihrem Schlaf aufschreckte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und lauschte dann angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein.

 _Was ist das?_

Dachte sie und erhob sich geschmeidig aus dem Sessel. Dabei streckte sie bereits eine Hand flach vor sich aus und beschwor einen Feuerball, der leise in ihrer Handinnenfläche knisterte. Sie wandte ihr Augenmerk zur Tür und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen, in Richtung dieser. Dort angekommen, lünkerte sie durch einen Türspalt in den Eingangsbereich und als sie nichts erkennen konnte, ging sie zum Angriff über und riss die Tür auf. Der Raum jedoch war leer und so ließ sie erst ihre Schultern hängen, bevor auch das Feuer in ihrer Hand erlosch.

 _Ich hör schon Gespenster….keinen Whisky mehr für mich_

Schoss es ihr mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung in den Sinn. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, blieb an der Treppe stehen und überlegte, dass es für sie an der Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, doch da hörte sie erneut ein Geräusch. Ihr Blick wandte sich schlagartig zur Tür, die in den Wohnraum führte, während ein nervöses Kribbeln in ihrem Magen aufstieg, bis es ihr Herz erreichte und seinen Schlag beschleunigte. Erneut beschwor sie einen Feuerball in ihrer Handinnenfläche und als sie das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas vernahm, stürmte sie in den Wohnraum.

 _Was zur…._

Regina blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Rücken eines Eindringlings, der vor dem Baum verweilte. Langsam glitt ihr Blick zum Boden, auf dem eine zerbrochene Vase lag, dann hoch zum geöffneten Fenster, nur um dann wieder ihre Augen auf den Rücken zu lenken.

 _Aber..._

Das Feuer in ihrer Hand loderte und knisterte. Ihr Herz raste und jagte ihre Atmung. Ihr Körper spannte sich an und als der Eindringlich sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn vollkommen verstört anzublicken.

 _Robin…_

Augen und Mund waren weit aufgerissen, doch sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Gedanken zu verbalisieren. Stattdessen stierte sie weiter auf Robin, der ihr erst ein Lächeln schenkte und dann mit dem Finger auf den Tannenbaum zeigte.

„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du dir einen Baum ins Haus stellst? Ich dachte deine Gruft wäre exzentrisch." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen, welches seine Grübchen heraufbeschwor. Reginas Augen waren noch immer geweitet. Ihr Mund verstummt. Doch der Feuerball in ihrer Handfläche löste sich in Nichts auf, während sie ungläubig ihren Kopf schüttelte und sie auf die zerbrochene Vase deutete.  
„Du...du...", versuchte sie ihre Stummheit zu überwinden und das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu bändigen. „.Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken. Du bist der schlechteste Einbrecher aller Zeiten." Robins rechte Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, als sie vor sich hin stammelte, als wäre er nicht Wochenlang für tot erklärt, doch dann wuchs das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und verwandelte sich schlussendlich in ein leises Auflachen. Bevor Regina weiter nachhaken oder gar begreifen konnte,was geschehen war, zog er sie einfach in seine Arme. Für einen winzigen Augenblick versteifte sie voller Unglauben, erlaubte sich sogar den Gedanken, ihn verstört von sich zu schubsen, doch sein vertrauter Geruch stieg in ihre Nase und mit einem Mal war ihr Verstand klar und ihr Herz so ruhig wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.  
„Wie...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Robin zog sie fester an sich, bettet sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter und wisperte in ihr Ohr:  
„Ich habe dich vermisst."

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie endlich die Umarmung erwiderte. Ihr fehlten weiterhin die Worte. Sie hatte so viel zu sagen; so viele Fragen die auf ihrer Zunge lagen, doch seine Nähe, das Gefühl seiner Berührung und seine leise Stimme, brachten den Sturm in ihrem Innern zum Schweigen, so dass sie ihre Augen schloss und den Moment vollkommen auskostete.

* * *

Reginas Atmung ging im Gleichschritt ihres rasenden Herzens. Erschöpft lag sie auf dem Rücken und konnte Robins Schwere noch immer auf ihrem Körper spüren, während sein Atem wohlig warm an ihrem Hals verendete. Sie war gleichsam wie Robin außer Atem und genoss die Nachwehen des eben erlebten. Ihr Verstand war wie in Watte gehüllt, durch die sanft seine Zärtlichkeit und liebkosende Worte drangen, als er sie mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten wieder ins Hier und Jetzt führte. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln legte sich auf Reginas Lippen. Ihre Fingerspitzen tänzelten über seine Oberarme und bevor er sich von ihr löste, stahl sie sich einen tiefen Kuss. Langsam rutschte Robin von Regina und legte sich direkt neben sie. Sein Blick ging nach oben; lichtgeschmückte Tannenzweige traten in sein Blickfeld, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz und gar der Frau an seiner Seite. Wortlos zog er sie an sich und bettet ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Regina ließ es geschehen, sog seinen vertrauten Duft tief in sich hinein und lauschte dem vertrauten Klang seines Herzens. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich, diese Nacht zu verarbeiten, weigerte sich darüber nach zu denken, als ob jeder Gedanke, den sie heraufbeschwor, Robin wieder verschwinden lassen würde. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Morgen würde ihr ein jähes Erwachen bevorstehen, doch Regina war nicht gewillt, diesen Morgen so schnell hereinbrechen zu lassen. Glücklich und zufrieden schlang sie ihr Bein um Robin, streichelte mit ihrer flachen Hand über seine Brust und ließ sich weiterhin von seinen Lippen verwöhnen, die immer wieder die ihren suchten und liebkosten. Für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden hoffte sie, dass sie tot und im Paradies erwacht war. Lächelnd hauchte sie:  
„Ich wünschte, ich würde nie wieder erwachen."

Plötzlich hielt Robin mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten inne und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Ausdruck. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, stemmte sich auf seinen Unterarm und blickte ihr mit einem unterdrückten schelmischen Grinsen direkt in die dunklen Augen.

„Dafür müsste My Lady erst mal schlafen." Reginas Augenbraue wollte sich in die Höhe erheben, doch sie war viel zu entspannt, fühlte sich viel zu wohl in diesem Traum, als dass sie weiter über seine Worte nachdenken wollte.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank schlafe ich."

Robin konnte das leise Auflachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Danach beugte er sich über Regina, schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und raunte in ihr Ohr:  
„Fühlt dich das nach Schlafen an." Regina riss ihre Augen auf, als seine Finger gekonnte den kleinen Punkt fanden, der ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag augenblicklich beschleunigte. Während er weiter über das Bündel Nerven strich, drang seine Stimme schwer und süß wie Schokolade in ihr Ohr.

„Oder das hier?" Seine Finger streichelten neckisch über den Eingang ihrer Weiblichkeit, während seine Zunge sanft über ihr Ohrläppchen fuhr. Reginas Körper erzitterte während sie ihre Finger in seinen Oberarm krallte. Ihre Gedanken begannen von neuem sich zu überschlagen, doch seine Liebkosungen hielten sie gefangen. Plötzlich ließ er mit seinen Bemühungen nach, verweilte jedoch weiterhin an ihrem Ohr und lachte leise:  
„Ich hab grad bis zum Anschlag in dir drin gesteckt und du glaubst du träumst? Man, man man, My Lady müssen ziemlich lebendige Träume haben."

Die Worte wanderten durch ihren Gehörgang direkt in ihr Gehirn. Sie brauchte einen Moment die Information zu verarbeiten, doch als die Erkenntnis Stückweise in ihr Bewusstsein tröpfelte, rutschte sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihm weg und setzte sich auf. Augenblicklich war sie sich ihrer Nacktheit bewusst.

 _Aber...aber...das ist unmöglich…_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Als hätte Robin ihre Gedanken gelesen, setzte auch er sich auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber ich bin hier. Das ist kein Traum." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust.

„Spürst du das? Das ist echt. Ich bin echt."

Reginas Hand zitterte. Im ersten Moment verspürte sie den Drang ihre Hand weg zu ziehen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie ungläubig auf den Mann, den sie seit so viele Wochen verloren glaubte.

„Robin, aber...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Chaos in ihrem Innern in Worte fassen sollte.

„Ich, ich weiß auch nicht. Die letzten Wochen waren komisch. Manchmal dachte ich, dass ich träume, dann war ich mir bewusst, dass ich tot sein musste. Ich konnte dich sehen...dich und die Kinder, aber ich wusste nie, ob es echt ist oder ob ich träume. Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich tiefen Frieden verspürt habe, dort wo ich war. Alles war so ruhig und schön anzuschauen. Es gab auch ein paar Feste, aber irgendwie...nun ja, vieles war verwirrend. Und dann bekam ich eine Nachricht, dass ich mich in einem Schloss einfinden sollte. Man brachte mich in einen Thronsaal, aber der war leer, dachte ich jedenfalls, doch dann füllte sich der ganze Raum mit Licht. Ich dachte ich erblinde und bevor ich überhaupt was sagen konnte, hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie war warm und ruhig, obwohl man gemerkt hatte, dass das Licht unruhig, ja fast schon erbost war….Es sagte zu mir, dass ich hier nichts verloren hätte, dass es sich von keiner Semi Gottheit in seine Arbeit hineinpfuschen lassen würde und dass er sich verherrlichen würde. Dann wurde das Licht so hell, dass es fast schon schwarz um mich herum wurde. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen und als diese Blindheit nach ließ, stand ich am Ortseingang. Ich wollte nur noch zu dir und den Kindern.", beendete Robin seine Erzählung und schaute Regina erwartungsvoll an. Für einen Moment schwieg Regina, als müsste sie das eben Gehörte verarbeiten. Es klang unglaublich, doch erinnerte sie an ihr Gespräch mit Blue und der Botschaft in der Messe. Der Impuls ihn einfach wieder in die Arme zu schließen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen, erwuchs in ihrer Brust, doch bevor sie diesem Bedürfnis nachkommen konnte, kehrte das Gefühl der Schuld zurück. Sie wich ihm mit ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf die Decke, auf der sie saßen. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sein erster Gedanke zurück in dieser Welt, ihr und den Kindern galt, während sie selbst vor so vielen Wochen versagt hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, legten sich auf ihre Stimme und ließen ihre Erscheinung einfallen. Sie wollte vor ihm fliehen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er so viel mehr verdient hatte; dass er so viel mehr in ihr sah, als all die Schuld, die sie auf sich geladen hatte. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und schaute ihn fest an. Schuld schwamm in ihren Augen, wie eine Nussschale, die vom Wind hin und her getrieben wurde, als sie den Mut aufmachte und ihm gestand:  
„Ich hab deinen Sohn verloren. Er ist irgendwo im Märchenwald und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn zurückholen kann. Es tut mir Leid. Roland hätte bei mir bleiben sollen, aber ich hab ihn einfach weggehen lassen, ohne..." Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und bahnte sich einen salzigen Weg über ihre Wange. „Ohne mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Ich hab ihn einfach aus meinem Leben heraus radiert." Regina konnte Robin nicht länger angucken. Das Schwiegen welches sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete lastete schwer auf Regina. Sie wollte schreien und ihn auffordern etwas zu sagen, doch sie wusste, dass sie keinerlei Recht darauf besaß. Nicht nachdem sie ihm ihren Fehler gebeichtet hatte und so duldete sie diese Strafe. Robin schwieg weiterhin, doch er schob seine Hand über den Boden und griff nach der ihren. Für einen weiteren Moment herrschte Stille. Sein Daumen streichelte über ihren Handrücken. Regina beobachtete diese keuche Zärtlichkeit und schluckte schwer. Sie erwartete einen Ausbruch, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete und zu ihr sprach, lagen weder Wut, noch Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

„Ich weiß Regina. Ich hab das beobachten können. War eine beschissene Zeit.", er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Reginas Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als sie sprach: „Ich hab ihn einfach gehen lassen und jetzt ist er weg."

„Und du wirst ihn wiederfinden, daran glaube ich. Du bist die Einzige, der ich das zutraue." Sein Vertrauen, welches er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung an den Tag gelegt hatte, spiegelte sich in seinem ehrlichen Lächeln wieder. Abermals löste sich eine weitere Träne aus ihrem Augen. Regina unterdrückte ein erleichtertes aufschluchzen:  
„Du verzeihst mir?"

„Hab ich schon längst." Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wuchs an und ehe Regina noch etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie. Sie ging auf diesen Kuss ein, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und presste ihn fest an sich. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag auf ihrer Haut spüren und ergab sich weiterhin dem zarten Reigen ihrer beider Zungen bis Robin sie sanft zurück auf den Rücken drückte und sie an sich zog. Regina bettete ihr Haupt wieder auf seiner Brust, noch immer ungläubig was geschehen war. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, Ihre Fingerspitzen tanzten über seine Brust, zogen diffuse Muster über seine Haut. Der Tag war noch weit entfernt und eine wohlige Schläfrigkeit breitete sich über die beiden aus, als Robin plötzlich wieder das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme klang müde, doch Regina konnte einen Hauch Empörung heraushören:

„Ach ja, ich bin da oben übrigens deiner Mutter begegnet. Sie ist wirklich ein unliebsamer Zeitgenosse."

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich nach Oben, als sie überrascht nachhakte.

„Sie ist wirklich im Himmel?"  
Robin schien ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und antwortete:

„Nun ja, so viel ich mitbekommen habe, war darüber noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen."

Ein kehliges Lachen stahl sich aus Reginas Mund und steckte Robin an.

* * *

Regina saß in ihrer Gruft und hielt ein altes Buch in ihren Händen. Konzentriert las sie Zeile für Zeile in dem dicken Wälzer, obwohl sie bereits wusste, dass sie zwischen den in Leder gebundenen Seiten keinen Hinweis finden würde, um in den Märchenwald zu gelangen. Frustration zeichnete sich auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen ab und Regina schaffte es nicht mehr, ihre Wut darüber zu unterdrücken. Mit einer festen Bewegung klappte sie das schwere Buch erst zu und donnerte es einfach von sich weg.

„Hey, zum Glück bist du eine Katastrophe im Zielen.", erklang Robins Stimme trocken im Raum. Regina blickte leicht verwirrt zu Robin, der mitten im Raum stand und eine braune Papiertüte, als Zeichen des Friedens schwang.  
„Ich hab dir was zu essen gebracht. Ich wette du vergisst wieder alles um dich herum hier unten." Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während sie ein leises Aufseufzen unterdrückte. „Danke." Sie nahm das Essen jedoch nicht an, sondern nahm ein weiteres Buch aus einer Truhe und verlor sich bereits in den Seiten. Frustration wallte noch immer durch ihre Adern und brachte ihre Gedanken zum rasen. Die boshafte Stimme in ihrem Innern hielt ihr immer wieder vor, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass Robin noch immer nicht mit seinem Sohn vereint war.

„Ich hab auch was zu tun, das hat oberste Priorität.", erklärte sie lapidar und blätterte hektisch durch das Buch bis sie plötzlich Robins Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spüren konnte.

„Langsam, Liebes.", sagte er sanft. „Sei nicht so hart zu dir, wir werden einen Weg finden."

Widerwillig ließ Regina das Buch sinken und schaute schuldbewusst in Robins Gesicht. „Ich weiß aber nicht mehr weiter...", gestand sie ihm mit Scham in der Stimme. „Ich hab alle Bücher durchgewälzt. Ich habe nichts, um ein Portal zu öffnen. Ich würde alles geben, für eine beschissene Zauberbohne, aber jetzt halt dich fest, den Anbau hab ich auch zerstört." Sie wich ihm mit ihrem Blick aus. Robin hob seine Hand, legte sie unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Du hast was?"

„Ich hab damals eine ganze Plantage niedergebrannt. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich überhaupt noch auf mich verlässt, oder warum du dich überhaupt noch auf mich einlässt. Ich kann machen was ich will, aber meine Vergangenheit holt uns dennoch immer wieder ein und du bist immer wieder der Leidtragende."

Robins Hand streichelte von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Hals und fand ihr Ziel in Reginas Nacken. Sanft massierte er die empfindliche Haut und legte seine Stirn auf die ihre.

„Wie du schon sagtest. Das ist deine Vergangenheit und die ist vorbei, egal wie oft sie sich zu Wort melden will, sie ist vorbei. Wir haben alle dunkle Schatten in unserer Vergangenheit und der Tag wird kommen, wo auch meine Dämonen über uns hereinbrechen, aber dann sind wir schon geübt." Er lächelte sanft und hauchte ihren Augenlidern fast schon keusche Küsse auf, ehe er weiter zu ihren Lippen wanderte und sie küsste. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, stach der Schelm aus seinen Augen und er grinste breit.

„Und jetzt isst du was und dann zeig ich dir, was man so alles gelernt hat, wenn man sein halbes Leben draußen in der Natur verbracht hat, anstatt in einem pompösen Palast."

* * *

Regina saß auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer und hielt das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen. Henry saß neben sie und sah betröppelt auf die Uhr. Sie merkte nicht die Betrübnis in seinem Blick, sondern hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Gedanken über die geniale Einfachheit, in der sie dank Robin die Zauberbohnen gefunden hatte. Es grenze an ein weiteres Wunder, ganz gleich, wie sehr Robin versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass Reife Pflanzen ihre Samen verlieren und es immer mal wieder vorkommt, dass diese Samen aufbrechen, Wurzeln fassen und neue Frucht bringt. Sie waren zu dem alten Feld gefahren. Die Zeichen des Brandes, hatte die Natur bereits vernichtet. Der verkohlte Boden, war einer grünen Wiese gewichen, in der sie den ganzen Tag gesucht hatten, bis sie tatsächlich verlorene Samen gefunden hatten. Von da an, war es Regina ein Leichtes, mittels Magie, diese zum wachsen und zum Blühen zu bringen, bis sie das kostbare Gut ernten konnten.

„Wir müssen los, Mom.", sagte Henry und wagte kaum seiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu blicken. Regina nickte, weit in Gedanken versunken und erhob sich mit dem Baby. Mit dem Schwenk ihrer Hand legte sich ein dickes, wollendes Leibchen um das Kind und eine braune Decke. Für den Bruchteil einiger Momente verlor sie sich in das Gesicht des schlafenden Kindes. Etwas in ihrer Seele schmerzte, doch sie erlaubte es sich nicht, diesem Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen. Stattdessen zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und sprach zu ihrem Sohn.

„Heute verzichte ich nicht auf Magie." Im nächsten Moment waberte lilafarbener Nebel um ihre Gestalten und lösten sie ins Nichts auf, bevor sie sich in Snows und Davids Apartment wieder manifestierten. Snow White stand in der Küche, während David und Emma an der Theke saßen. Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Robin betrat den Raum. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, auch wenn es nicht seine Augen berührte.  
Regina stand einen Moment verloren da. Ihr war zum heulen zu Mute, doch sie bezwang sich und schaffte das Lächeln fast zu erwidern. „Ich hab alles fertig für Row. Ich hab dir-", ihr Mund verformte sich zu einem lautlosen Fluch, ehe sie erklärte. „-Ich hab die Tasche vergessen." Sie bewegte ihre Hand einmal und schon erschien der Beutel. „Hier sind ihr Lieblingstuch, ihre Flaschen und genügend Milchpulver für die nächsten Wochen." Sie hastete die Liste herunter, ohne Robin direkt anzusehen. Der Anblick, ihn in seinen alten Klamotten zu sehen, stach in ihrer Brust. Das weiße Hemd, war unter einem dunkel grünen, ledernen Wams versteckt. Die Farben des Waldes, damit er nicht auffiel und womöglich unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dort war er noch immer der König der Diebe und darauf angewiesen, im Schutz der Bäume zu leben, bis er seine Männer und somit seinen Sohn gefunden haben würde. Regina griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog etwas Grünes heraus. Dann steckte sie es in die Brusttasche seines Wams.

„Wenn alles gut geht, dann kommst du damit wieder nach Hause.", erklärte sie mit belegter Stimme, die nicht verstecken konnte, wie sehr sie sich vor dem Abschied fürchtete, da es ein Abschied für immer sein konnte. Die andere Welt, bot keinerlei Sicherheit, vor allem nicht für einen gesuchten Verbrecher. Robin strich über die Brusttasche und versuchte sich in einem ermutigenden Lächeln. „Es wird alles gut gehen." Ob er an seine eigenen Worte glaubte, konnte Regina nicht sagen, doch sie bezweifelte es. Bezweifelte es so sehr, dass sie ihm bereits das Mädchen mitgab, damit er von seiner Familie nicht getrennt war, sollte er den Weg nicht zurückschaffen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, besah sich ihn und schluckte. Ihr war nicht nach reden zu Mute, doch sie hörte sich sagen. „Nun heißt es Abschied nehmen." Beide standen sich gegenüber und badeten im Anblick des anderen, voller Angst, einen Schritt auf den anderen zuzugehen. Regina konnte die Blicke der anderen in ihren Rücken spüren und fühlte den Stolz in ihrer Brust schlagen, der sie daran hindert vor den Augen aller zu weinen.  
„Ich...", begann Robin, doch dann zog er sie mit dem Baby einfach in seine Arme. Seine Lippen strichen über ihr Ohrläppchen und sein Atem war warm, als er in ihr Ohr hauchte.

„Komm mit mir. Das ist unsere zweite Chance. Lass uns gemeinsam meinen Sohn suchen." Regina schloss ihre Augen, drückte ihn einmal fest mit dem freien Arm und schwieg. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und wischte sich linkisch über die Wange, ohne Robin weiter anzuschauen. Alles in ihr wollte ihm folgen, auch wenn sie dieser anderen Welt vor so vielen Jahren den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Doch so sehr sie es wollte, so sehr hatte sie einen Grund zu bleiben. Ihr Blick fiel auf Henry, der betrübt auf den Boden starrte und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.  
Robin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wandte sich dann Snow zu und fragte nach dem Bogen und dem Umhang, den sie für ihn besorgt hatte.  
„Die Sachen sind oben, warte ich-"

„Nicht nötig." Robin stiefelte die Treppe nach oben, als wäre er froh einen Moment aus Reginas Nähe entfliehen zu können. Er verstand ihre Beweggründe, verstand, dass sie ihren Sohn niemals zurücklassen würde und gleichzeitig liebte er sie dafür, wie sehr sie lieben konnte.

Regina starrte auf die Treppen und ihr Blick verwässerte sich. Das Sehnen in ihrer Brust nahm bereits zu, obwohl Robin nur den Raum und noch nicht diese Welt verlassen hatte. Auf einmal war sie in ihrer Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Sie sah sich selbst als junge, zerbrochene Frau auf der Suche nach einem Happy End. Hörte die nervige Fee, die nicht locker ließ, bis sie sie zu der Taverne gebracht hatte. Plötzlich spürte Regina die gleiche wogende Angst, wie damals als sie in die Spelunke blickte, das Löwentattoo sah und verschreckt davon lief. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie sich in all den Jahren verändert hätte, dass sie nach all den Jahren und den steinigen Weg ihres Lebens, wenigstens eines gelernt hätte, doch sie blickte zu Henry und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, auf die Frage, die auf ihrer Zunge klebte. Er würde niemals diese Welt, seine biologische Familie verlassen, wenn die Chance bestand, niemals zurückzukehren. Reginas Gedanken rasten und zeichneten sich in der unruhigen Bewegung ihrer Augen wieder. In ihren Arm hielt sie das kleine Mädchen und fühlte sich starr vor Angst. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie einen hellen Gedanken zu fassen, einen Gedanken der ihr Mut machte, dass diese Trennung nicht für lang dauern und er samt Roland zurückkehren würde, doch noch bevor sie diesen hellen Lichtschein zu fassen bekam, spürte sie jemanden nach ihrer freien Hand greifen. Als hätte man sie mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers aus dem Schlaf gerissen, kehrte Regina zurück in Snows und Davids Apartment. Verwirrt schaute sie zu Henry, der ihre Hand hielt und sie fast schon schamhaft angrinste.

„Mom, das schreit nach einer neuen Operation."

„Aber...wir können nicht, du bist hier zu Hause.", sie machte einen Kopfdeut zu den anderen Personen.

„Ja, aber wir werden auch wieder kommen. Es wird Zeit für ein neues Abenteuer."  
Regina konnte nicht glauben, was Henry ihr vorschlug. Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich zu Emma und Snow, aber beide Frauen zuckten mit den Schultern, ehe Snow das Wort ergriff.  
„Henry hat Recht. Du wirst es bereuen und was sind schon ein paar Wochen, bis ihr wieder hier seid."

 _Wenn es noch ein Hier gibt, wenn ihr die Führung übernehmt_

Schoss es Regina durch den Kopf, doch sie schwieg. Stattdessen konnte sie gegen das aufkommende Lächeln nicht ankämpfen, welches bis in ihre dunklen Augen strahlte. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, waberte lilafarbener Nebel um sie und Henry und sie beide waren in Lederhosen und Lederwams, sowie Umhängen gekleidet. Der Nebel war gerade verschwunden, als Robin zurückkehrte. Ein fragender Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er Regina, Henry und das Baby erblickte. Seine Lippen verformten sich, doch kein Laut kam heraus.

„Vielleicht finden wir Roland schneller, wenn du ein bisschen Hilfe bekommst.", lächelte Regina und konnte spüren, wie Robin zu ihr trat und sie in die Arme Schloss. Er drückte sie fest an sich und wisperte in ihr Ohr.  
„Danke..."

Regina erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem Arm und antwortete ihm leise, nur für ihn hörbar.

„Du hast dein Leben für mich geopfert. Nun gehört dir meines."

„Ich will nicht dein Leben. Mir reicht deine Liebe.", erwiderte er ebenfalls flüsternd und küsste sie bis ein genervtes Chrm Chrm ertönte. Robin und Regina lösten sich mit Verwirrung im Gesicht.

„Spart euch das und konzentriert euch lieber.", sagte Snow fast schon mahnend, und holte die Zauberbohne aus einer kleinen Schachtel, die sie zuvor aus einer Küchenschublade zog.

„Seit ihr bereit?", fragte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ sie das magische Gemüse fallen und sausend und brausend öffnete sich ein Portal. Robin, Regina und Henry verabschiedeten sich.

Robin stand am Rand des Abgrunds und wartete bis Regina ihm das kleine Mädchen in den Arm legte. Mit der freien Hand, griff er nach Reginas, wartete bis auch Henry sich an seine Mutter festhielt und blickte einen Moment zu Regina, um sich noch ein letztes Mal zu vergewissern, dass es ihr Recht war. Regina biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam sprangen sie hinein in ihre zweite Chance….

Ende


End file.
